Incredible Spiderman:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: Join your hero on his incredible adventure!
1. Chapter 1 Stark Secret:

**Incredible Spiderman**

**by Mathieu Leader**

**Spiderman is owned by Marvel and created by Stan Lee and not by myself:**

**This Fanfiction contains original characters:**

**Note: This Fanfiction is set in an alternate universe to mainstream Marvel and is set within Spiderman's early career: **

**Chapter One Stark Secret **

**New York City Daily Bugle:**

The fresh form of Peter Parker entered office of the Assistant Editor of the Daily Bugle a man called Robbie Robertson who had greying hair with dark eyes surrounded by a pair of thick glasses, wearing his usual attire of a black suit with a red tie.

In his usual stern tone he said "Peter I want you to interview Norman Osborn today, would that be too hard for you as your friends with Harry his son,"

"I'm sorry Mr Robertson when have I got to complete the interview?" the pale faced Peter Parker asked gingerly.

"Oh you know the usual debt line of a few weeks," Peter spoke cheekly only for Robertson to give me a disapproving stare. "NO you idiot Peter remember your place," Peter's conscience roared

**Midtown High **

Peter Parker had grown his chestnut hair to have a long fringe that flapped across his eyes; he wore a set of blue jeans and a red shirt which had seen far too many days of action. He now looked excited as he approached his friend Harry Osborn a chubby teen with pimples, jet black short hair and green eyes who was smartly dressed in a blue suit.

"What's got you so excited?" asked Harry rather glumly

"Hey Harry I've been given this massive project at work" Peter answered enthusiastically

"Wow that's great, what it is" exclaimed Harry with glee

"I've got to interview your dad" said Peter

"Great" said Harry moaned at being constantly in his dad's successful shadow yet again.

"Harry that's enough sarcasm for one day, do you know anything interesting about your father or your family?" inquired Peter

Harry's eyes shone with eagerness as he started to speak in a hushed whisper "Pete you must have heard of Stark Enterprises?"

"Yeah I have the multibillion dollar defence contractor and technological company owned by Anthony Stark, what the company has to do with you?" questioned Peter

Harry answered rather nervously "Well my dad has got a younger half-brother believe it or not, called Julian, my father was separated from him when they were children as he lived with his father, then his father and stepmother where killed in a tragic car accident afterwards Julian's father's company was left to Julian's half brother on his father's side Tony,"

"So your saying your Tony Stark is your uncle?" said Peter shocked

"Yes but all records of the affair has been hushed up and Julian was sent to an international school in Zurich and later became a diplomat and relationships between him and dad have been frosty at best,"

**OSCORP**

The form of Norman Osborn with his black hair neatly combed and parted dressed in a grey suit was filing away paperwork.

Then suddenly a loud crash sounded and the alarm rang shrilly the door was unhinged there stood a rotund man with cropped blond hair with grey misted eyes dressed in a Kevlar white suit with eight riving bronze forearms.

"Who are you?" inquired Osborn angrily

The man did not reply at first merely a large elongated bronze forearm was jettisoned, and captured Osborn.

The man now spoke in a firm Germanic accent "I'm Otto Zelman, please allow me to explain my . I had a lack of movement as a child, I was diagnosed with a condition called dysphasia, but I had a brilliant mind my parents came into contact with a brilliant neurosurgeon that came into with me. Then grafted me a new set of marvellous limbs and since then I've been a researcher of science but I needed some money to carry on my research,"

He continued coolly "But luckily a kind relation of yours donated some money but in order for me to get the money. I need to kidnap you"

Speechless Osborn was whisked away in the calm of the night.

**Aunt May's Apartment:**

Peter rushed in from school he saw the kind elderly figure of his Aunt May looking distraught.

She said shocked "Peter you've never guess what has happened! You know the business mogul Norman Osborn has been kidnapped by what the TV is calling a criminal they've nicknamed Dr. Octopus,"

"What! Where's Harry?" shouted Peter with worry

"Oh don't worry Peter, he's been left in the care of his uncle Julian Stark the famed diplomat," Aunt May cooed sympathetically

"Also your boss Jameson called from his condo in Miami, due to the allegations of kidnapping and threats of lawsuits from Stark Enterprises the article has been dropped,"

Peter thought to himself his now cancelled assignment was more interesting and an excellent mystery to solve for Spiderman.

**Unknown location **

The drowsed form of Norman Osborn awoke after being sprayed with chloroform from one of Zelman's tentacles.

He was bound and gagged he mustered a feeble plea "Where I'm I?"

The rich fruity tones of Zelman's voice echoed from an intercom "Ah hush Osborn I've arranged a little family gathering,"

The sliding metal door from Osborn's cell opened a man with curly black hair and brown eyes with a curled beard entered the room wearing a beige pinstripe suit.

Osborn gasped with a mixture of shock and rage "Brother!"

"Ah it is good to see you again Norm, it's been three years since mum passed on I must say we do look alike," said the man cheerily

"Julian why have you kidnapped me?" said Norman tearfully

"Ah that is simple for the foreseeable future I'm CEO of Stark Enterprises. As my younger playboy brother has succumbed to the demon drink, and if I have that brothers company so another family asset will soon be in my grasp,"

"There's more to your plan Julian don't play dumb with me?" shouted Osborn hotly

"You where always the fairytales prince in shining armour, but I'm the greedy goblin in this yours life story what I'm doing for AIM is to sell Tony's armour. Alongside Your experimental superhuman formula to create a better world," Julian spoke eagerly

Julian continued darkly "But dear brother before you die witness the metamorphosis of me into a superior being!"

He pulled out a vial of grey fluid and then he swallowed it whole.

Osborn stared in horror as he saw his brothers face contort in pain, and his skin became hardened ridges. These ridges became tinged with a dark green. Now his brown eyes now became pitch black and two green horns sprouted from his forehead.

He smiled revealing a set of yellow fangs and he began to speak in a much hoarser deeper voice _"I have truly become the goblin in your fairytale life, but now it is to end your life with not a so happy ending well not for you it will be happy but it will be happy for me," _

**To be continued in Chapter Two Hostile Takeover:**

**Now that Norman Osborn has been captured by Julian Stark will Spiderman get help from the man who hides wears a suit of armour?**

**A/N **

I've modelled Julian Stark on Tony Stark's nephew Morgan Stark, as well as incorporating some aspects of the Ultimate Green Goblin as well as Justin Hammer.


	2. Chapter 2 Hostile Takeover

**Incredible Spiderman**

**by Mathieu Leader**

**Spiderman is owned by Marvel and created by Stan Lee and not by me:**

**This Fanfiction contains original characters:**

**Chapter One Hostile Takeover**

**Unknown Location**

The now strengthened form of Julian Stark punched his brother leaving him bleeding badly.

Suddenly the vast green behemoth that was Julian Stark fainted and turned back into his human form.

Then the form of Otto Zelman appeared wearing a lab coat with goggles he grinned then spoke in an amused tone of voice "Time is man's greatest enemy but for you even more so," mocking the now elderly visage of Julian Stark.

Stark rasped tearfully "Indeed it is! But you should have tested the serum first,"

Zelman spoke in a gentle soothing voice "You brought this upon yourself I had no part to play in your undoing as the great poet Oscar Wilde once said experience is the one thing you cannot get for nothing,"

"But also as the old saying goes waste not want not," he said gleefully as one of his tentacles retracted and took the briefcase and he whispered quietly "Goodbye,"

**Stark Tower 2 days later**

The figure of Dr. Otto Zelman reappeared wet and dressed in a beige coat with his robotic prosthesis hidden from view he rang the doorbell a portly bald man with pale blue eyes dressed in a plain suit and tie answered the door.

"Who are you Mr. Stark is not well enough to receive visitors he's away," answered the bald man sternly

"Mr. Jarvis I'm an old acquaintance of the boys late father Howard, as he performed surgery on me as a child, since I heard of the funeral I sought out help any which way I can. After all I do believe the prototypes for the Iron Man Project Mk II went missing over three months ago by a hired spy known as the Ghost?"

"That is correct from what you are implying you seem to know where the prototypes are." Jarvis spoke cheerily

"No think of this as a gift to Mr. Stark for all his terrible troubles,"

He held out his metal tentacle with a briefcase clenched in it

Jarvis said happily "Say no more my friend this gift will be very much appreciated,"

**Aunt May's apartment**

Peter gathered the relevant information for Julian Stark to rescue his friend Harry. But he had now come across an article about an old man also called Julian Stark who had died at the age of 81 and was a key investor in OS-Corp.

With the death of the key investor OS-Corp was now bankrupt a decision made by Osborn's attorney Frank Nelson on his behalf as he was injured in an unexplained accident.

Peter had thought to himself that with the business OS-Corp which was now bankrupt was a complex plan to have his company...

**St. Jude's Hospital**

A portly man dressed in a grey suit with thick brown hair with soft hazel eyes inquired gently "Mr. Osborn are you alright, Murdock and I shut down your business as it would be the best thing for you?"

Osborn was sitting in bed heavily sedated because of the medicine intravenously via a drip. He was unable to speak but he had a plan to get his thoughts across. He just then simply pressed his finger onto his keys of the computer which activated the computerised voice software. Then a sharp electronic British accent emitted from the computer.

"_Mr. Nelson as my attorney and close confidant I'm glad you came here at my bedside today, I feel that today is a brand new day I shall rebuild my company. As with many other civilisations they rebuilt and so must I," _Then there was a brief pause from the electronic voice to which Mr. Nelson felt to respond he said sadly "Also please accept my sincerest condolences for your loss of your brother,"

The electronic English drone emerged again_ "I accept your apology, but me and him where never close he was a fool for drinking the serum,"_

"_It was untested, and it may have granted him a powerful form but his metabolism was exhausted which gave him an aged form but I will improve on his fatal mistake,"_ he said curtly

"What will happen to your son Harry as you're hospitalised?" said Mr. Nelson with some urgency.

"_That matter has been taken care of he is with Leonard Samson his godfather, the physicist who works with Gen. Ross at the new nuclear testing facility," _ Osborn's electronic voice spoke hoarsely

**Midtown High **

Peter had arrived in the auditorium for the Monday morning assembly he sat next to Liz Allen a worrisome fifteen year old girl with brown hair with silvery eyes.

The figure of Vice-Principal Bennett appeared his usual stooping self wearing his black blazer with thin glasses today wearing an unconvincing thick brown toupee.

"My fellow, students, I have some sad news to report to you today Harry Osborn has been transferred to Utah under the guardianship of Dr. Leonard Samson. As there are unfortunate circumstances with his family and he won't be returning to Midtown for the foreseeable future,"

At bald Bennett's words Liz Allen burst into tears and ran out of the auditorium as all the eyes of the students including myself turned to her realising the rumours that Harry was Liz's girlfriend.

Mr. Dexter Bennett our Vice-Principal or Bennett the Bald as called by many of the students commenting on his shiny bald head when he was not wearing any of his terrible toupees. The obese Bennett continued his monotone Monday morning drawl.

"Also students we have a guest speaker today he is currently Forbes magazines 67th richest American industrialists in America Anthony Edward Stark," announced Bennett with pride.

Next came a tall tanned man with chiselled features appeared wearing sunglasses he gave a speech about how we are the next inventors and politicians and thinkers of tomorrow.

As he finished the speech most of the students filed away bored and uninterested as I was about to leave to get to science class.

Vice-Principal Bennett grabbed me by the nape of my neck and I saw Vice-Principal Bennett said calmly "Peter with your recent test scores on the aptitude tests. Mr. Stark wants someone to go to ESU Empire State University and that student is you,"

"Thanks for the offer but I decline Mr. Stark's offer," said Peter sincerely

"I'm afraid you have no choice Mr. Parker," spoke Stark sternly

As he came up to Peter he gestured Peter to come along and Peter did.

"What is it you want Stark!" Peter shouted angrily

Stark said coolly "Peter the genetically engineered spider that bit you that your Uncle Ben brought home from the lab was actually the successful descendant of the original spiders, that where mutated from the third stage of Weapon X. This is a military project to breed mutants for the army,"

"So is that why Uncle Ben went into hiding two years ago?" said Peter shocked

"Correct you see also I got Norman Osborn, to develop synthetic serums to create more mutants. To which caused the untimely demise of my brother Julian, but Osborn has dismantled his own company to recreate a new OS-Corp. But I do believe that my brothers hired help Otto Zelman codename Dr. Octopus is currently an agent for AIM whom Osborn sold his old shares to. He is ready to kill his next target who happens to be your Uncle Ben."

"Why do I have to go to ESU?" asked Peter shocked

"Your Uncle Ben is currently operating under the alias Professor Leon Adams professor of Genetics at ESU. I'm acting as a key benefactor of the university so together we can stop Octopus from killing your uncle,"

"Well I guest I must honour the promise that my uncle gave me, that with great power. You must have great responsibility now its time to upkeep my responsibility and not let my uncle die!" exclaimed Peter with pride

**Empire State University Professor Adams Office:**

The thin figure of Professor Adams was marking his paperwork as he heard the door swing open.

A man in a beige coat came in he had closely cropped blond hair with green eyes entered the room.

He pointed to the big blue shield that was mounted on the wall; the beige coated man noticed the big white pointed star that adorned the shield.

"It appears you where one of Mr. Roger's understudies I see Prof. Parker?" asked the beige coated man curiously

"I knew this day was coming, but not so soon Mr. Stark informed of whom you are," said Leon bravely

Professor Parker dismounted the shield then attached it to his wrist and the coated man pulled out a tentacle which shot out a brilliant blaze of flame.

The flame hit the shield and it became imbued with the fire.

Professor Parker ran and then outstretched the shield and the heat radiated from the shield melting the man's mechanical forearms.

Then the man scampered away.

"Nobody tries to kill someone who has gained the captaincy and gets away with a hostile takeover of my technology," said Professor Adams with a sense of bitter pride.

**To be continued**

**Carpe Diem Peter goes to ESU, who or what will he meet there and faces big challenges that are ahead of him and may learn more about his uncle's past than he bargained for.**


	3. Chapter 3 Carpe Diem:

**Incredible Spiderman **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This fanfiction contains original characters**

**Chapter 3 Carpe Diem**

**AIM HQ:**

The beige coated form of Dr. Octopus came through the metal door ands saw a bald man with yellowish eyes with a stern unsmiling face dressed in a black cape came running towards him.

"Baron Do you have my payment I had a scuffle with the Spirit of 76?" questioned Dr. Octopus impatiently

"Ah one of the Invaders that I faced in my prime is alive?" spoke the Baron curiously

"Yes Baron Strauss the man known as Ben Parker is very much alive,"

"Ah now for your payment which is in the hundred thousands. As the terms dictate for the assassination of our traitor Julian Stark who used the serums for his ill gotten gains,"

Baron Strauss handed Dr. Octopus the money,

"This should be enough till we exorcise the spirit of 76 from this earth from this world as our motto says Carpe Diem size the D-A-Y!" Baron Strauss shouted excitedly

"Excuse me sir but what did you mean by this earth?" asked Dr. Octopus perplexed by the baron's odd remark

"Let me explain Zelman I came into contact with a most unusual item with cosmic radiation in the shape of a cube it powers our undersea headquarters as well it has given me glimpses of worlds some which are infested with zombies, as well as some that has apes, also worlds with mighty machines that hunt mutants and worlds with many other such wonders,"

"What else do you have plans for this cube?" said Zelman darkly

"I will find a way to travel to these earths and gain knowledge as knowledge of any kind is great but for that I need Professor Parker to be alive,"

"But if he's dead upon arrival

"I understand my Baron," Dr. Octopus complied calmly

**ESU**

The tired weary form of Peter Parker who had slept in his bed awoke with a start on his second week at ESU; he stared at the bed opposite at his roommate a beautiful blonde girl with shimmering blue eyes who wore the green college uniform embroidered with ESU.

"Who are you?" asked the girl softly

"Peter Parker," Peter said nervously feeling his cheeks with attraction

"I'm Gwendolyn Stacy another one of Stark's scholars and I know who are as your friend Osborn is here as well after he received his chemotherapy for his leukaemia,"

Peter donned on his green uniform for his lessons and after a hard time studying for a month.

Peter felt a searing sense of pain in his head and sensed that his uncle was in danger.

Peter donned on his blue and red striped uniform of Peter's wrestling days as a way of increasing cash to the household.

Peter pointed his finger at the doors hinge then a white hot wet adhesive was shot from his fingertip simply melting the door away.

He saw the elderly form of his Uncle Ben his eyes wide, he was convulsing on the floor his hair dramatically thinning and looked more aged than Peter ever did see him.

This disturbed Peter greatly as he saw his uncle as a healthy athletic man with chestnut brown wavy hair with grey eyes, instead of the pale elderly quivering man that he saw now before him.

Peter rushed over to his uncle and shouted in panic "Uncle Benny has somebody hurt you!"

Uncle Ben replied hoarsely "I've been drugged by someone,"

"Do you mean Dr. Octopus?" Peter said shocked

"Yes, Peter as a lovely nephew that has been good to me please put me out of my misery?" said Ben calmly

"Are you sure?" said Peter nervously

"Do not question me Peter during my life I was always told to take orders but for once in my life I call the shots!" shouted Ben with fury

Peter kicked his uncle in the chest with sheer strength and he saw his uncle slip away with grace into dignity and death.

Peter saw the door open there stood his friend Harry with a shaved head dressed in a black buttoned suit.

"Harry it's good to see you?" beckoned Peter muffled from his costume.

Harry was suddenly furious he shrieked enraged "My father's has died you could of stopped him from dying!"

"Harry we've both suffered losses now, together we can get through this together just like old times!" exclaimed Peter between deep sobs

"I know I wanted you to feel my pain!" shouted Harry manically Harry

"So I gave the professor his tea laced with a drug that depletes the serotonin levels in the brain to a level where the victim is overcome with suicidal thoughts. Knowing your heroics and endangerment sense as a result of your mutation, it was easy for you to take the bait," Harry retorted blankly

"YOU MONSTER!" bellowed Peter enraged spraying his webbing across the room encasing Harry into a cocoon.

Suddenly as the cocoon was formed it was ripped to shreds now Osborn leapt with tremendous speed, his eyes now taken now a ghoulish emerald green his smooth skin had now developed eczema and he ran with superhuman speed to the door. He said in a hoarse voice _"They may have killed the Goblin but they did not stop his legacy," _

Peter heard the sound of sirens as police cars pulled up to ESU and then the windows crashed then from the window crawled a thin man with a chiselled face with fluffy greying short blond hair who had pale blue eyes and wore a pinstripe suit and he smiled at Peter as he sat on the white fluid sodden floor.

He said in a crisp stern voice "I'm FBI Agent George Stacy; it appears Ben Parker is dead through a drugs overdose I'm sorry for your loss Peter,"

Peter unmasked himself he said shakily "Are you related to Gwen?"

"Yes she's my daughter, and she's spoken a lot about you. You're quite the science guy I hope you can make her happy,"

"I will sir, but apparently my friend has mutated into some sort of creature that has manipulated me into assisting my uncle in his suicide can you help him?" questioned Peter with intrigue

George Stacy replied curtly "From what intelligence we have been given your friends mutated form comes from a perfected version of the OZ serum in a package from Pegasus Research a new corporation setup just a few weeks ago."

"But we need Spiderman to be working with us," picking up the red knitted mask that his Aunt May had made him for when he first assumed the mantle of Spiderman for the short time he was on the wrestling circuit.

But that will be after the state funeral of your uncle he was a great man he was a Captain America he was a lot more resourceful and subversive than the original,"

"I already know that my uncle was an understudy for Captain America and worked for Weapon X but that was covert Stark told me so why does my uncle need a state funeral?"

"He was one of the forerunners of SHIELD the Strategic Hazard Intelligence Espionage Directorate the worldwide agency that defends the earth from foes near and far," Stacy spoke sharply

"If you work freelance with SHIELD you can find out who gave your friend the serum and we might be able to cure him," said Stacy proudly

Meanwhile the haggard tired pale form of Osborn lay shivering and scared he shuddered "What have I done I betrayed my friend,"

"Ah my son you're feeling the side effects of the serum but don't worry daddy still loves you at least you've implicated Peter in his uncle's murder," spoke Osborn in a softer weaker tone of voice trying to reassure Harry through the speaker.

"But dad they know about the serum SHEILD does, and my friend Peter he knows how I used Compound X07 on Ben Parker to kill him," Harry added panicking then Norman's voice took on a brisker tone "Hmmm don't worry son I have ways of keeping those agents busy I and my partner Zelman will sort this out,"

Then the door opened and Gwen Stacy entered the room she said worriedly "You look terrible Harry, what's up is it the chemotherapy again?"

"No Gwen it's this experimental medication it makes me mad do you know anyone that Gwen?"

"Of cause Mr. Stark he's got a degree in biochemistry and engineering," Gwen spoke reassuringly

**Daily Bugle**

A thin man dressed in a grey suit with a fedora with a black toothbrush moustache with hazel eyes he had a jet black flattop haircut.

He said curtly "Sorry for my unannounced arrival, but I'd just had to hear the great news Mr. Robertson!" "Jameson it appears that Special Advisor Cooper is making her final touches to her Superhuman Registration Act is going to be debated before the senate..." the elderly figure of Robertson replied softly

Jameson then spoke nervously "Mark my words if this law comes to pass tomorrow, in the coming months or in the years to come, there will be a second civil war. But this war will not be waged by man but by superheroes that will neither be a good thing for those who hate these costumed creeps or those of us who love them,"

"What is the real good news after I've heard the bad?" Jameson sounded annoyed

"We've been granted access to the funeral of Ben Louis Parker the Spirit of 76, sir also it will give you a chance to help Parker through his grief," Robertson said calmly

"Parker who I don't know anybody we employ called Parker!" shouted Jameson befuddled

"He's the wrestler Spiderman whom you betted on ringside in the Spring I went to give him an interview after the fight with Mountain Man Michael Minnelli and I subsequently hired him as our interim assistant photographer,"

"Ah I like your style Robertson... Hiring not the average Joe Q. Public to do the job but a sportsman, perhaps we could get him the sport job after all Mr. Roy Thomas our sports columnist is leaving after we send him our condolences of course!"

**Pentagon Washington DC:**

The window crashed then many grey metallic tendrils burst forth and attached to these network of tendrils was a podgy man with short blond hair with black glasses.

A woman with cropped mousy hair with grey eyes with red lips she said sternly "This is a private meeting for the COSA Commission on Superhuman Activities, may I ask why you intrude on government property?"

"Ah yes I'm here at the behest of Norman Osborn Commander Hill, you know Pegasus Research was partway funded by SHIELD as I'm a key shareholder I do have some interest in the matters to which you'll be discussing," said the man with the silver tendrils eagerly

"Unfortunately the vote for the Superhuman Registration Act has been postponed indefinitely due to protests from many of the mutant community and it could not come at a bad time for Senator Kelly's Republican Presidential campaign," said Hill curtly

"It's a real shame Mr. Osborn, has created S-P-I-N Superhuman Power Inhibiting Nanotech. These devices will control and monitor the unwanted unregistered heroes and villains alike this will be key to act if it's enacted upon," said Zelman coolly

"It will be on the record thanks for duly noting us on Osborn's invention it'll be a great asset to us," said Hill quietly

"No problems I'm helping AIM and HYDRA taking a backseat and destroying them from within Ms. Hill," Zelman said coolly

"It is good that you gave the compound to young Harry that killed Ben now Strauss won't be able to use the cube," said Hill calmly

**ESU Treatment Ward:**

The tall business suited form of Tony Stark held out a silver ring "Even though, your father has horribly afflicted you with a retrovirus that is currently incurable. That transforms you into something that is neither mutant nor human but it is your father's latest invention that will postpone your nightly nightmarish transformations,"

Harry Osborn now wearing a straightjacket said shakily "Is the ring the invention,"

"Yes it is this ring sends out impulses that will put those infected OZ serum cells into stasis the ring has been programmed to operate for a period of a year this will be long enough for your friend Peter to retrieve the antidote," Stark said curtly

"Peter he's going to save you as a true friend would," Tony said soothingly to the stressed face of Harry

"I have a question considering you knew my uncle Julian what was he like?" said Harry softly

"Growing up with him was not easy his mother being the wife of my father Howard's competitors Elliot Osborn was not easy. He was cold and resentful towards him as Stark Industries plummeted near to my father's car accident so after my parents death.

Stark continued coolly

He was due to inherit Stark Industries as he was the eldest but there where some disagreements especially over SPIN the device which Julian prototyped as the US state department wanted to side with the superheroes in the Vietnam War,"

"But this device will keep you safe. Even if it's a tad unorthodox but hey look at me who am I to judge," cheerily beckoned Stark.

He suddenly pressed his silver button on his shirt and now he became cocooned in silver metallic palates and he had a gold faceplate.

"You're Iron Man?" responded Harry with surprise after grabbing the ring from Stark's hand and placing on his finger.

"Yes the reason why I showed who I was, because that I was born with a rare neurological defect that would slowly kill me but my father created this armour to boost my immune system and this is why I can sympathise with your plight,"

Then suddenly the door opened and a silver tendril shot out and grabbed Harry Osborn as a blond haired man peered from the door.

The ring slipped off in an instance falling on the glass floor with a thud.

The armoured form of Tony Stark ran through the splintered doorway he said nervously "It's a good thing, this place is hidden deep underground. As the students would not want to see their headmaster in a tussle with a tyrant,"

"Judging from your titanium alloyed tendrils you where patient of my fathers, Otto Zelman. It's a shame you're dealing with the even more inventive progeny of the man who made your limbs and you are meeting the man who can take your independence Zelman,"

Now Harry screamed in agony as his eyes took on a shimmering green and became muscular as his straightjacket was ripped to pieces.

"_You should not capture an unbalanced man as your balance too could be affected greatly," _spoke the now glowing green Osborn speaking with maddening glee.

Now Harry kicked Dr. Octopus, heavily bruising him.

Stark then stretched his hand out and an orb of electricity flew from it and hit Octopus now electrocuting him.

Now Harry jumped down and simply ran out of the window and crouched down on the grass.

Then a rope ladder came down from the sky and the cruel creature that was Harry entered the Blackhawk helicopter.

A thin man with short brown hair with a white jewelled cane greeted him with grey eyes he said softly "Harry you did well, your father is pleased but you must decide to be good or evil. If you don't choose you will be blinded by the bad and your goodness to be gone for good?"

"_How did I do good in the eyes of the people?"_ spoke the creature gently

The thin man answered "You killed a bigger threat and stopping a big threat is an act of heroism to many people,"

"_Thanks for the answers, but_ _why should I take advice from a man who cannot see its ironic is it not Murdock?" _the savage creature said with angry pride

The man grabbed the cane and poked him in the chest "Oh your humour never astounds me young Osborn, but just because I cannot see I cannot laugh," he said softly

"You might say at the moment it's the blind leading the blind because I adhere to the law doing good deeds as the dandy Daredevil, but I help those with legal matters with these illegal types against my better judgement such as your dear dotting dad," Murdock said quietly.

The creature said darkly _"Truer words could not be better said Mr. Murdock,"_

**SHEILD Base Alpha Omega**

A tall burly man with a bushy ginger moustache dressed in a tweed suit with a brown bowler hat came rushing towards a thin dark haired woman with grey eyes and red lips dressed in a white suit.

The man said in a gruff Scottish accent addressing the woman "Special Advisor Cooper why did you call this meeting?"

"Tim Dugan is it true that you are director of SHEILD presently?" Special Advisor Cooper responded icily

"Yes unofficially I am but Fury is still MIA in Yemen and we've employed the latest technology to replicate Fury in all SHIELD'S public appearances," Dugan replied curtly

"I am very aware of the Life Model Decoys, but let's face facts Fury is dead and one of SHIELD'S top agents Dr. Zelman is insane due to the rewired neurons in his brain caused by Iron Man and nearly 33% of SHEILD staff are either dead or MIA,"

"I'm well aware of our current situation I've been trying to think of a solution but to no avail,"

"That's where I come in me and my partner Aikido Lang of Pegasus Enterprises. They have purchased some Sentinels from an anonymous source, and we are willing to send the Sentinels to combat any threat but we need your permission to enact on this decision in accordance with the COSA charter,"

"On this occasion I have no other option it anything that will make SHIELD more protective is a thing,"

**SHIELD Helicopter**

The red suited form of Spiderman was now in a SHEILD Helicopter, with FBI Agent George Stacy father of his girlfriend Gwen Stacy whom also accompanied him for support.

"Dad where are we going?" asked Gwen curiously

George replied curtly "We're going to SHIELD Base Alpha Omega. Base Alpha Omega is the main headquarters of SHIELD for your training Peter and for you to get used to your new costume. Which will enhance your abilities exponentially which you will need for your agency work,"

Peter's spider sense was activated and Peter said nervously "Somebody has boarded the helicopter!" he pointed his finger and a thick grey gel squirted out forming a thread.

He climbed the thread which formed a ladder and climbed out of the hatch.

Spiderman saw a yellow costumed man with two black horns with a big red D he pulled out a bronze katana.

The costumed man said proudly "It appears you are a very nosy Parker. You are boy trying to meddle in things that do not concern you,"

"It does concern me Harry is my best friend who is very ill and I will cure him," Peter spoke bravely

The costumed man said softly "I see you are a hero who values his honour for that reason, I will be letting you investigate further if you beat me here in his fight."

"I accept your challenge sir," Peter said with pride

"Let's see if you can be the Daredevil Peter let's see if your daring do can defeat me and who dares wins against Mr. Murdock," the costumed man said eagerly

**To be continued**

**Story notes:**

**From this point on the story will rated T due to more adult themes:**

**Let's see if you can get the references I put in:**

**I made my version of Daredevil into a more neutral character like in the Marvel series Shadowland:**


	4. Chapter 4 Funeral Part 1

Incredible Spiderman

Chapter 4 Funeral Part 1:

The yellow suited form of Daredevil to Peter's great shock jumped in the air and froze in midair holding out his katana swerving it causing columns of air to shoot from the sky in rapid succession.

Peter dodged the hot and cold air currents nearly tipping him off balance on the wings plane.

Then the Daredevil simply straight back down and simply threw his shuriken seeing this shiny silver shuriken soar towards him squirted a strand of slime capturing the weapon and keeping it in his hand.

Then he saw the yellow costumed form of the Daredevil "I did not think to see you do this well Peter," the Daredevil spoke with eager excitement.

Peter concentrating could not respond to the Daredevil's remark he then released the clenched strand with the shuriken attached to it.

With immense kinetic force the shuriken flew with furious speed in the air.

Then the shuriken sliced the yellow polyester costume revealing a deep bloody graze.

"Ah I guess you imbued your electrostatic energy in my shuriken, which you usually use to the climb walls allow for you to control the item. Allowing for you to cause it to hit me an impressive power indeed,"

"But see another power of mine besides the one you've just seen," Daredevil said bravely

His hand suddenly became imbued with a golden light and clasped it onto his wound and the wound became completely healed.

Peter stood stunned and merely looked at Daredevil in amazement as the wound he'd inflicted had gone.

"I bet your wondered how I did that I studied in the remote Himalayas with a friend one mine named Rand who will impersonate me in a possible future I see, but as for you Parker the two you trust will perish!"

Peter spoke scared "What did you mean?"

The Daredevil's hand now was glow crimson and he waved it in the air and now the aircraft was gone completely.

Peter now stood on a grassy glade where George Stacy stood at a silver metal podium.

He was dressed in a blue double breasted brown suit with steely grey eyes. He spoke in the microphone loudly "Since the death of my daughter Gwen by the criminal called the Green Goblin on the Brooklyn Bridge I have been appointed your duly elected mayor of the city to stop crime in the city!"

Then suddenly the Daredevil reappeared but this time he wore a red costume he appeared besides Spiderman who was now clothed in a newer variation of his costume which was red with silver strands running down with a white spider emblem in the centre.

Spiderman and the Daredevil watched as the crowd clapped loudly.

Then Daredevil raised his hand now glowing red again in horror Spiderman watched as the crowd dissipated and stood on the bridges girder and grabbed a the beautiful blonde girl via long piece of thread and a very loud crack sounded.

Peter became overwhelmed with emotions and sobbed loudly "What power is this that you process Daredevil?" Peter said woefully

The Daredevil reappeared in a beam of red light "I am merely an escort that takes people down the roads of possibly, I may be a devil to many. But to you I'm the angel that guards you I still have one more thing to show you!"

Then Spiderman jumped down and then saw he was in a dark place with billowing grey smoke and a giant black muscular costumed spider with bright silver eyes appeared.

The creature spoke darkly "**I spy another Spider but this one is weak and according to Venom the strong survives!"**

Then the being called Venom punched Peter in the chest.

Peter said shaking in a mock Brooklyn accent "W-H-A-T the fucks are you?"

The entity said darkly **"I is you and you is me and we are altogether I and you will meet very soon," **

Then the black costumed creature turned into a plume of black fog and disappeared.

Peter then felt a cold hand onto his shoulder and then the darkness vanished and Peter awoke shocked atop the helicopter.

The Daredevil said coldly "I took you to a possible timeline in which you saved your girlfriend on the Brooklyn Bridge but your efforts to save her caused her undoing,"

"What was that thing that I saw?" said Peter confused

"Oh Venom that is your id the repressed dark side that you have and everyone has and once you pursue the road... Your are taking you will become Venom but your will shall break its hold over you but as for other events in your future it remains uncertain," Daredevil spoke grimly

"My spider senses tell me that you are this world's most powerful sorcerer," said Peter eagerly

"Very perceptive of you Peter you are really good at this game son," said the Daredevil eagerly

Then as Peter watched in amazement he saw Daredevil disappear in a gold column light.

Peter then went back inside the helicopter and the helicopter descended down a helipad with a big blue S.

Then George Stacy said sternly "In a few days we will have the funeral for your uncle and President Barnes will be attending the event as well as the three surviving members of the Invaders but in the meantime we train for the event,"

**Pegasus Enterprises**

Norman Osborn the tycoon of Pegasus Enterprises sat renewed with interest in the flat HD LCD computer screen that tracked the radar signal of a Blackhawk, helicopter that had landed at SHEILD base Alpha Omega.

"We've tracked the progress of Mr. Stacy's helicopter, once the funeral is over then we will truly make our move as I respected the bereaved,"

The door suddenly swung open as the athletic figure of Tony Stark entered the room.

Stark spoke curiously greeting his brother "How have you managed to survive the attack from Mr. Zelman?"

"Tony, Tony, Tony, with my vast money I was able to insure my survival. Moreover as I survive I will make humanity live as with these various offshoots of mankind causing chaos, I can not idly standby as mankind is murdered. I am a friend of humanity and I support Senator Kelly's election compared to that old war veteran Barnes," Osborn spoke grimly

Stark pressed a silver button and he became armoured red machine he then walked towards Osborn and he shot electricity out from the palm.

Osborn muttered darkly "Ms. Cooper stop him," as he spoke in the intercom.

Then suddenly a slender scarlet armoured woman appeared in a white light pink laser sabres shot out and hit Stark whose armour disappeared.

Stark said tired "I am surprised how strong these Sentinels I'm impressed with them perhaps I will need your services,"

Ms Cooper spoke icily "You will serve the friends of humanity,"

**SHIELD Base Alpha Omega**

FBI Agent George Stacy escorted Peter Parker through the long corridor.

Then a figure in a beige suit with a bushy ginger moustache with grey eyes appeared.

George Stacy said with pride "This is Director Dugan interim head of SHIELD with the unexplained disappearance of Mr. Fury he has taken control of SHIELD,"

Dugan said in a hoarse whisper "This is the Spiderman,"

Then Dugan handed him a black tuxedo with a red rose Dugan said quietly "This is your new suit made from for the an unknown substance found by the Excelsior spacecraft two years ago it enhances any mutant or mutates ability ten fold,"

Then the door swung open there stood Gwen smiled happily " the Invaders are here," Gwen was then followed by a athletic man with dark spiked hair with hazel eyes the man had tanned skin as well as pointed and wore a brown jacket with a red sweatshirt.

Then the man was followed an elderly woman with white fluffy hair in a wheelchair with brown eyes pushing her was a thin stopping man with circular glasses.

The considerably younger man introduced himself "I'm Lenny Mackenzie alias the Mariner. These are my associates Mrs. Carol Joyce alias Ms. America and this man is Rob Frank alias the Speeder we are what the remainders of one of the allied forces greatest superhero teams the Invaders come to honour our leader your uncle,"

Peter suddenly spoke confused "How come Len you look so young?"

Lenny Mackenzie laughed and said proudly "Although I appear human I'm quite the opposite,"

Then the woman in the wheelchair spoke nervously in a whisper "I sense a danger approaches closer,"

As suddenly a red armoured robot lumbered forth and it projected a hologram of the face of Norman Osborn with his brown eyes glinting with delight.

The hologram spoke calmly "It is good to see that many of the heroes of yesteryear have come to mourn the passing of their leader. But the reason I have contacted you is that I know where Mr. Fury is?"

"He's in Yemen but already know that, stop toying us Mr. Ivy League!" Mackenzie demanded he held his hand out encased in a watery bubble and the robot became dismantled.

"Oh my dear old heroic chums you could not be worlds away further from the truth," Osborn laughed cheerily

**SHEILD BASE 25**

The form of Nick Fury with his brown short hair and cold grey eyes dressed in a purple suit said softly "Osborn the Sentinel project has worked well in all screenings but now we have the cube we can make contact with the other worlds,"

Osborn nodded in agreement

The red armoured form of Iron Man answered curtly "AIM has reached its objective,"

The yellow suited form of Daredevil arrived in a gold flash of light.

"Ah so it now makes sense Hydra, AIM, and SHEILD have been working together since there inception to get their hands on the cube for the purpose of contact. These fights throughout history to distract the world from its true goal"

Very observant Mr. Murdock, but we need your help in knowing who created the Cosmic Cube?" questioned Fury coldly

"Ah according to ancient scripture it appears that the cube was crafted by a race called the Watchers who came deep in the sky. Whoever retrieves the cube shall herald the Lone Watcher to earth," spoke Daredevil softly

Norman Osborn spoke grimly "It appears that those Apollo missions where right in finding a ruined city which spoke of its inhabitants called Watchers who lived on the moon aeons ago,"

**To be continued:**

**With the true intentions of SHEILD revealed now having the Cosmic Cube which has the ability to open portals to other worlds will the Lone Watcher make its return to Earth to reclaim the cube...**

**With Peter Parker preparing to mourn the loss of his Uncle Ben with the Invaders superhuman allies in WWII will old foes emerge? **


	5. Chapter 5 Funeral Part 2

**Incredible Spiderman Funeral Part 2**

By Mathieu Leader

**SHEILD Base Alpha Omega:**

The black suited form of Spiderman looked mournful out of the window "With the revelation of my uncle being a SHIELD Scientist and a superhero, I guess his final words meant so much more to me now than they did then..."

"What where those words he did say to you Peter?" Gwen spoke tentatively

"He said to me with great power comes great responsibly I just hope I can cope I really do," Peter replied mournfully

"You will Peter you will Peter I'm sure you will cope with it," said Gwen softly

The door opened revealing a short older woman with white fluffy hair in a yellow bonnet with blue eyes she said coolly "Peter your uncle Ben would be proud of you and at least the person who killed him is in asylum Dr. Zelman as far as I'm aware,"

That's not true you know Harry made me murder him via a compound injected into Ben's bloodstream which made him suicidal by increasing serotonin levels," said Peter lowly

The woman spoke softly "Harry did this how could he?"

"Aunt May. He was forced to become a villain known as the Green Goblin, after his uncle Julian the estranged brother of Tony and his father Norman but Julian kidnapped Norman. So he became a criminal but as for his whereabouts I don't where," Peter said sadly

"I understand come on the funeral is starting," said Aunt May calmly

Peter marched glumly over to a chair and sat down next to Gwen and George and Leonard Mackenzie.

"Mr. Mackenzie where are the rest of the Invaders?" asked Peter nervously

"It was too much for them I'm afraid so they've gone home so no suspicious activities behind it," said Leonard calmly

"Do you remember much about my Uncle Ben?" said Peter sadly

"Yes I do," said Leonard reminiscing fondly

**12 years ago SHEILD Base Alpha Omega:**

The thin green tinged amphibious form of Leonard Mackenzie dressed in a white polo shirt came into a laboratory where a thin man with copper coloured hair.

"I heard that the plane was shot down by an automated drone your brother Richard and his wife Mary died in the crash but their son Peter survived," Leonard spoke in a quiet whisper

"Yeah Peter was staying with May my wife whilst they where going to a conference in Switzerland so now we where going to be his guardians," said Ben glumly

"Not looking forward to the prospect of raising Peter are we Parker?" sarcastically remarked Leonard

"No it's just we've been trying to conceive a child for ourselves and raising Peter will be difficult for me," said Ben scared

"I could always take Master Parker off yours hands if you want?" suggested Mackenzie curiously

"No he's family, I've got to face the biggest challenge I've ever faced being a father," Ben sobbed tearfully

Then a young woman with short spiky mousy brown hair with green eyes who wore a black jumpsuit came in "This is Agent Hill reporting for duty Val Cooper wants to see you?"

Agent Hill spoke swiftly "Be here to escort Mr. Parker back to the laboratory,"

"Why does she want to see me?" asked Ben puzzled

Ben went down a dark corridor to a small meeting room where a short woman with black shoulder length hair accompanied by an elderly woman with grey short wavy hair who had misty brown eyes.

"Good evening Mr. Parker we are here to discuss for nephews future..." said Val Cooper quietly

"My nephew's future I don't quite follow you?" said Ben confused

"This lady here is an associate of mine Irene Aldine who has the power to see what tomorrow will bring," spoke Cooper coldly

"Show me the future?" asked Ben hesitantly

The woman called Irene eyes became wider it projected an image of a big black hairy spider then a red costume with white stripes then finally the word **SPIDERMAN **

"So what from what I've seen my nephew Peter is going to be Spiderman?" Ben questioned sternly

"Precisely... But your future Ben will be very fleeting as the Trickster shall trick the loved into killing his kin," said Irene coldly

"Tell me one more thing Irene who was it that killed my brother?" shouted Ben angrily

"I cannot say..." said Irene sharply

"Why?" Ben asked curiously

"The drone that was sent to blow up their plane was sent by a telepath whose powers concealed its own identity,"

Ms. Cooper said sharply "This meeting is adjourned,"

Ben Parker walked back through the corridor and to Leonard.

"What went on exactly?" Leonard asked concerned

"Apparently my nephew is to be the next Spiderman?" said Ben embittered

"Really I thought after Zeke's retirement there was not going to be another Spiderman?" said Leonard shocked

"Well your wrong," Ben answered coldly

"It does not have to be Peter that has to be Spiderman it could be anyone?" said Leonard with rising hope

Ben shouted enraged at Leonard's comment "SHEILD is not all black and white Mackenzie but rather a subtler shade of grey! It operates under the impression that it protects freedom for justice. But over the years good people who are innocent have gone missing due to them questioning SHEILD'S authority... "I would die a man that has done good rather than none at all Spiderman shall be my legacy," continued Ben tearfully

**Present Day **

Peter watched sadly as the heavy oak coffin was buried into the ground as the thousands of people in the crowd took photos.

Suddenly a burly figure reappeared wearing a brown bowler hat it was Tim Dugan "Mr. Fury has just got back from Yemen he wants to meet you in his office to give his condolences," said Dugan reassuringly

Then Peter stricken with grief followed his superior into a small elevator lifting upwards to a medium sized rectangular room with wooden panels on a black slate table sat Nick Fury a muscular man with brown neatly parted hair he had steely grey eyes with a neat pattern of patchwork scars.

"Peter I cannot offer enough apologies for the death of your uncle, however I hope you can bring your skills to the group. After all we practically had your name down in your organisation since your birth so we in SHEILD can protect you welcome to the family..."

Peter said angrily "I will MAKE MY OWN MIND UP AND YOUR NOT MY FAMILY... MY UNCLE KNEW YOUR TRICKS AND GAMES!"

"How did you know of your uncle witnessing his and your future?" questioned Nick Fury briskly

"Mackenzie showed me what happened twelve and five years ago, you've engineered me to be an agent of your covert cult but I won't let you control me!" shouted Peter enraged

Fury now went from stern to relaxed "That is not going to be a problem keep an open mind in the meantime give us a call if something bad happens,"

Then the elevator door slid open revealing a column of white light stepping from the light was a small boy with dark hair with blue eyes in a red shirt.

"Hello Mr. Fury I hope this is not a bad time to visit?" inquired the boy

"Not at all Theo let me introduce you to Mr. Parker who will become a good friend for to you in the future,"

"Hello Theo it's nice to meet you on such a sad day," said Peter flatly

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Peter let's start things afresh," beamed Harry with a polite smile.

"Sorry kid your not making sense I have not seen you before in life," Peter pleaded puzzled

"Oh I beg to differ allow me to introduce myself my name is Theo Osborn," Theo spoke cheerily

"But Theo was my best friend Harry's middle name," said Peter frightened at the young boy mentioning his name.

"Why did come here anyway Theo?" asked Fury curiously

"A meeting my employers sent me," Osborn whispered quietly

Nick Fury commanded grimly "Peter could you go me and young Theo here have important stuff to discuss!"

Peter left rejected and went into the elevator he saw a silver cube that glowed white brightly he picked up the cube in his hand...

**To be continued **

**Who is young Theo and how is he related to Harry Osborn**

**Will Peter accept Mr. Fury's offer **

**What Does Peter's future hold**

**All these questions will be answered come in future issues...**

**Incredible Spiderman Funeral Part 3 (preview)**

Peter had the cube for two days trying to unlock its mysteries it had given visions to Peter seeing different lives he could have lead some with Peter's parents alive some in which he was a member of a team of superheroes and one in .

Peter thought to himself, it could be possible him to visit these lives and see how things are.

Then the figure of Aunt May came in she said calmly "Another one of those cubes I see I thought I would never see one of those things again,"

"What is this cube Aunt May?" Peter asked excited

"This cube is an item that allows you to travel to other worlds and brings people from other worlds to any world including this one," said May eagerly

"How do you know what this cube does?" asked Peter softly

"Hmmm with your uncle being a scientist he worked with other great minds the cube was just an earlier experiment he did," May answered happily


	6. Spiderman Funeral Part 3

**Incredible Spiderman Funeral Part 3 **

**SHEILD Base Alpha Omega**

Peter had the cube for two days trying to unlock its mysteries it had given visions to Peter seeing different lives, he could have lead some with Peter's parents alive some in which he was a member of a team of superheroes and one in .

Peter thought to himself, it could be possible him to visit these lives and see how things are.

Then the figure of Aunt May came in she said calmly "Another one of those cubes. I see I thought I would never see one of those things again,"

"What is this cube Aunt May?" Peter asked excited

"This cube is an item that allows you to travel to other worlds and brings people from other worlds to any world including this one," said May eagerly

"How do you know what this cube does?" asked Peter softly

"Hmmm with your uncle being a scientist he worked with other great minds the cube was just an earlier experiment he did," May answered happily

Peter asked concerned "there was another cube?"

May answered intrigued "There where two originally I surmise that the cube that you have is the second as for the first it was destroyed to see how the energy would react it without being contained this energy affected a woman called Emily who later gave birth to two sons Harry and Theo,"

"Harry remained a healthy boy however Theo had stopped aging by the time he was five. But was blessed with the ability of superhuman intelligence, alas his father was not impressed with his gift and grew jealous so his ailing mother left the boy under care of SHEILD," Aunt May spoke quietly

"So this boy is Harry's brother why would SHEILD want him in their care?" asked Peter curiously

"Because Peter it is very simple as he physically contains the cubes energy if he and the cube work together the energy could potentially reverse the genetic trauma causing Harry to become the Green Goblin which Norman wants so it is for the best if you give the toy back to Theo,"

In a childish rage letting go of the angst and bitterness with a side order of resentment towards living up to his heroic uncle! Thinking that his friend should deserve the demonic disposition, he threw the cube.

Then in an orb of white light the small child of Theo Osborn appeared clutching the cube in his hand.

Then the green reptilian form of the Green Goblin appeared looking significantly weakened his scales going grey and aged.

"Time to take your treatment," said Theo to his brother reassuringly.

May and her nephew watched in amazement as the goblin was gone now in a bright shining blue light stood Harry with a happy glazed expression on his face.

"What's up Peter?" Harry said dreamily

"YOU DID ME WRONG I WON'T BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" shrieked Peter enraged

"Ok," Harry replied in the same dreamy drone

"Do you want to see dad Harry?" said Theo coolly

"Yeah I do!" exclaimed Harry happily

In a blue light Norman Osborn reappeared with a smile on his face he said cheerily "Thanks for reuniting the family Peter,"

Then the Osborn family departed in a blue light.

"It's not fair Aunt May! I went to my uncles funeral and I have no family left!" Peter sobbed

"You still have me Pete," said Aunt May coolly

**Hellfire Club 120 E evergreen Street London:**

In a Regency townhouse in the backstreets of a secluded suburb of London a small meeting was taking place.

The middle-aged form of Nick Fury with brown chestnut hair streaked with grey dressed in a blue uniform.

He said in a cold commanding voice "Stacy, and Councilman Watson, are you ok with Operation Incognito. In that you are willingly to comply for your daughters to be kidnapped a significant cash settlement will be given to you for your compliance. Then your money that you have shall act as payment to your daughter's kidnappers,"

FBI Agent Stacy shouted in anger "From this point onward, I will stop liaising with your organisation. This group has become corrupt. Not what SHEILD has stood for and stands for to most people worldwide as a group that preserves order!"

"The whole point of this operation is to act as bait to temp Parker back to SHIELD because we will arrest the kidnappers but we will tell them that the money is theirs but the money shall be safely returned to you," said Fury softly

A grey haired man asked nervously "But won't people notice that I'm gone?"

Fury said "Oh we have that eventuality already covered a reliable person by the name of Dacha with the odd gift to become anyone he sees. Shall replace you as well as him being one of the hired kidnappers,"

"All of this is a bit much we have other Parkers that could work for SHEILD? Anyway that's what Professor Leon Adams started five years ago for Weapon X," said Stacy interjected swiftly

"Those clones are good but why settle for a cheap imitation when there is the Spiderman of today is still out there," Fury said excitedly

Councilman Watson said curiously "I don't quite follow what you mean by the Spiderman of today. It seems you are implying that there was another Spiderman before Peter Parker?"

"Yes there was my predecessor as Director of SHEILD Gen. George Wallace Bideford called him one of the best examples of heroism during the Great War, that man is Ezekiel Sims the original Spiderman. At one time tipped to be Bideford's successor in command of SHEILD but the council had selected Infantryman Nicholas Thomas Fury to be Bideford's successor on the account that I was in my prime. Also I was new to the organisation," informed Fury with pride

"Is there something wrong with your eye Watson?" said Stacy suspiciously noticing that Councilman Watson's eye went from its usual pale blue to a dark olive colour.

"Oh it's the lighting nothing to worry about," said Councilman Watson coolly

**Daily Bugle **

ONE MONTH LATER...

The editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle Jonah Jack Jameson sat behind his desk he exclaimed with sheer joy "Parker you've reunited the Osborn Family a troubled affluent family simply remarkable your investigative skills are second to none!"

"Thanks Mr. J," said Peter coolly

"But I am afraid. I'm going to have to have to go on holiday for a while as I need to sort out a few things in my life as my aunt is very sick," Peter

"That's fine Mr. Parker, we have another intern that will cover for you in your absent I will introduce you to the latest recruit to the paper Mr. Edwin Brock. A photographer from the Globe Tribune who's come here in the business exchange programme," Jameson said cheerily

The door opened revealing a muscular man with a mop of black hair with steely grey eyes dressed in an orange shirt.

"Hello there you must be Peter the man who reunited the Osborn's a great reporter for the future I see," Edwin introduced himself kindly

Then after shaking Brocks hand, he had left the editors office and sensed the presence of somebody else. it was Gwen dressed in a bluebell coloured dress "Peter guess what your going out tonight!" she said excitedly

"Where are we going?" asked Peter eagerly

"To the Bugle of cause!" screamed Gwen

"W-H-Y I've just come from there?" Peter said annoyed

"There having a party for you..." Gwen said excitedly

Then they ran back to the Bugle Building, and saw a party with people eating and drinking including the shy form of Edwin Brock strangely staring at the window as if he was anticipating something to happen.

There he saw Harry with longer dark hair dancing with a redhead under the glittering disco ball.

The redhead turned revealing her hazel eyes which gazed longingly at Peter and then Harry came over and spoke happily "Howdy Pete... It's been a long time this is my girlfriend Jane Watson daughter of Councilman Watson, I cannot mention how proud I'm of you for reuniting me with my brother!"

"I see you where the wrestler known as Spiderman fighting many fights as daddy did see!" Jane giggled at this Peter blushed.

Gwen said sternly "Don't talk to this bimbo she's a daddy's girl..."

"Gwen don't be rude to Ms. Watson let me and Harry catch up on things," Peter retorted annoyed

"Where is that brother of yours Harry?" asked Peter curiously

"Theo now known as Forge now is working with a team called the X-Men. He developed a secondary mutation at the cost of his ageless appearance, which is the ability to fix any technology. He's building their training facility," said Harry proudly

"**LIGHTS OUT," **echoed a booming voice suddenly there was a blackout Peter heard the screams of the crowd, and Peter used his Spider sense and saw an infrared image of Harry's and his girlfriend being taken away by an unknown assailant.

Then a bright ray of electricity was shot out from the dark and hit Jameson as Peter's spider sense detected.

Then the lights where restored seeing Jameson convulse on the floor Peter said nervously "Chief are you alright?"

"No I'm not," Jonah moaned pitifully.

Now Harry noticed that their perspective partners had gone he said shakily "Looks like the man from the electric company has taken our ladies,"

"Yes they have I think we might be dealing with a mutant..." said Harry scared "Indeed we are the assailant seems to control electricity," Peter said shocked

"Just call the ambulance!" shrieked Jameson at Harry to which he did the old editors task.

**Unknown Location: **

A thin beautiful Latino woman with golden eyes wearing a red bandanna in a magenta shawl spoke softly "Watson and Stacy's daughter have been kidnapped like you asked sir,"

A cold crisp voice replied in Electra's metallic headset "Excellent Electra... Now the Spider will have to settle his debt to his opponents manager I will carry out my trusted lieutenants wish that he made to me as he died on the ringside to KILL Peter Parker ,"

"When will I see you boss?" asked Electra excitedly

"You can see me right now Electra..." the voice croaked coolly

An elderly bald man with watery blue eyes with a short wiry silver goatee came onto the docklands walking with a glass cane.

The man spoke hoarsely "The death of Michael Minnelli will not go unpunished the death to Spiderman shall come by hand,"

"What is your name?" asked Electra kindly

The man replied coolly "My name is Anatoly Dacha," then the man rubbed his hand onto his face revealing a blank Caucasian toned face with a set of dark olive coloured eyes.

"Are you a mutant then?" inquired Electra curiously

"Yes I am I have the uncanny gift to impersonate anyone, that I've made eye contact with," Dacha replied with a calm Russian accent.

"But I must inform you... That I did keep my beady eye on you to make sure that the kidnapping operation went as well as it did," Dacha continued grimly

Then at these words whole body changed into that of a teen with long dark hair in an orange shirt with steely grey eyes wearing baggy beige trousers.

Dacha now spoke in a pleasant Southern accent "The face that I've got now is that of young Edwin Brock who I saw leaving the Daily Bugle at his interview and I impersonated him at the party to monitor your progress,"

"You know what your like you are like a Chameleon," said to her employer in awe

"Yes that is what; I'm most commonly referred to in circles of criminality an adept artisan. I am at impersonation so much so that the face you saw before I wore that young lad was that of Isaac Watson. "

"Otherwise known as Councilman Watson I'm practicing using his face to make sure that I keep up appearances until we get the money he has given to us once the transaction is completed we will live new lives," Dacha spoke darkly

"But killing Spiderman is going against the plan?" Electra gasped

"In life Ms. Odessa things don't always go to plan like they ought to," smirked Dacha

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**With Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy kidnapped by the Chameleon and Electra how long will they be able to endure being taken away from their families...**

**Harry Osborn and Peter are about to investigate the kidnapping?**

**How will SHEILD react to Electra's and the Chameleon's betrayal will Spiderman join SHIELD.**

**Moreover with Jameson hospitalised does this mean big changes for the Daily Bugle **


	7. Chapter 7 Everything Changes

**Incredible Spiderman**

**Chapter 6 Everything Changes: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**St. Jude's Hospital **

A small white brickwork hospital stood in the secluded woodland, this hospital is known as St. Jude's. This brought the rich and powerful to their doors to assure a lengthened lifetime with happiness and healthiness...

Recently admitted to these doors was Jonah Jameson, the celebrated editor of the Daily Bugle it was my job to question him me FBI Agent George Hector Stacy. I got out of the car into the deserted ward the nurse quietly escorted me to the sitting room, a tastefully decorated room with flowers and laid out on the plates where sugar cookies.

On the other side of the table was Jameson in a wheelchair looking significantly ill with tubes attached to him everywhere regulating his medication.

"So Agent Stacy what is it that you want?" gruffly asked Jameson with a discontented look on his face

"I want to know about Michael Minnelli the boxer who fought against Spiderman as an opponent in Peter Parker's wresting career?" sternly answered Stacy to Jameson's question.

"Look Stacy, Minnelli was just an insignificant cog in the machine of criminality that operates in our fair city. Why is the information about him so important to you?" Jameson asked with calm authority

"Minnelli might have been portrayed as insignificant cog. But the truth could be contrary to his low level status. Because two enforcers with superpowers called Electra, and the Chameleon, have decided to kill Spiderman forgoing Fury's plan to lure Spiderman by going in and rescuing the damsels in distress," Stacy said tersely his eyes coldly staring at Jameson who had helped himself to a homemade cookie.

Jameson smiled and spoke kindly "Relax Stacy, c'mon have a cookie to settle your nerves,"

"Don't butter me up Jameson I know about the piece on the underworld you did!" exclaimed Stacy with rising anger at Jameson's flippant attitude just continuously eating cookies and sipping coffee.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Jameson sighed whilst wiping the cookie crumbs from his iconic toothbrush moustache with a navy blue embroidered napkin.

"The New York crime scene is particularly complicated as you get the plainclothes folks, the heavy hitters, then the kingpins, however with the growing number of mutants some criminal kingpins have been contracting and employing these odd sorts of mankind to spread fear and intimidation throughout the states with their specialities." Jameson said curtly

Stacy said coldly "With these changes I just hope humanity can cope,"

Jameson said calmly with a tear in his eye "My son went up into space he underwent a startling change. As he had to adapt to his condition as a living rock but his three friends who went with him also changed Richards is now able to stretch his mind further into many possibilities then there where the Stromberg Siblings, the first Johnny is now guiding flame in this heroic age and his sister Susan is able to be a strong presence so strong that within her presence crime becomes obsolete together these foursome are fantastic ..."

"I see that these mutants can be both a source of good and evil profitable. In these times morality is decaying faster, and faster replaced with the rampant wave of amorality that is spreading to every corner of society." Depressingly replied Stacy with a look of discontent and misery on his lined face

"Enough of the socialist whiny crap can it Stacy, I've accepted my sons different outlook on life perhaps you should do the same. Mr. Minnelli worked for the Schemer quite the rising star when it comes to shady characters in the Forrest Hills area," Jameson whispered curtly

"Thanks Jonah you've helped a desperate man find answers," Stacy said relieved his tears brimming in his eyes

"No problem Stacy this kidnapping is a disconcerting arrangement glad I could be of service in my condition," chuckled Jameson whilst coughing a dry wheeze from his chest. As he waved goodbye to FBI Agent Stacy who had left the sitting room a broad shouldered man with sand blond gelled hair came in wearing a blue plastic medical gown.

Jameson wheeled himself around to the man Jameson spoke aloud in surprise "Connors it appears your now on the road to recovery?" pointing to the small stump of hand that was growing on a pale arm that was encrusted with dry skin and iodine that was this mans newfound limb…

"I've been operated on by a new experimental procedure whereby a reptilian's regenerative capability is sampled and placed into new stem cells and injected into me to give me a renewed arm. Then I'm given these monthly injections to maintain my new limb till my body accepts it as its own," Connors said coolly

Jameson replied jokingly "Who knows you might turn into a monster?"

"Maybe then I might call myself Dr. Croc, or the Alligator, or Jurassic Man!" exclaimed Connors gleefully

"Nah as a journalist these nicknames are cliché, how about the Lizard it commands a certain sense of authority. As well it's simple to remember," Jameson spoke calmly after a momentary pause Jameson then continued asking curiously "How did you loose arm anyway Connors?"

"I was a doctor in the medical corps for NATO. Our encampments in the Afghan mountains got bombed by the Taliban and let's leave like that," Connors spoke quietly with a sense of overhanging resentment.

"What are your plans once you've undergone your treatment?" Jameson spoke softly

"I plan to apply for a residency at ESU to further my medical research," Connors spoke eagerly "But what of your plans Jameson?" asked Connors

"Due to my cardiac arrest I will settle down and retire from the Bugle new things will come its way that's for sure,"

Connors said intrigued "This headline maybe of some interest to you," handing him a new copy of the Daily Bugle.

Jameson read "Osborn has taken control over the Bugle, in what people are calling the Bugles Rebirth having executive Kathryn Farrell. She is assuming editorial control of the company with its slogan "the Daily Bugle sounding out the peoples concerns for all to hear never sounding as strong!" Jameson smiled and said excitedly "Well things for the company have has had a turn in good fortune I wonder how Eddie is doing,"

**The Daily Bugle:**

Eddie Brock had just started his second week at the Daily Bugle, as a reporter even in such a sort space of time. Eddie had noticed a swift change to the newspaper from having a brash smoking loudmouth as its editor to a calm neat resourceful woman which was Kathryn Farrell.

Eddie was filing away paperwork until the doors opened and Mrs. Farrell had entered the room a slim woman in her early forties with a mousy brown bob and wore a crisp grey suit.

"Eddie what is your background?" She said coolly

"Why do you ask Farrell?" asked Eddie curiously

"According to our records you're listed under a different name," Farrell said surprised

Then took a deep sigh speaking thoughtfully "apparently my real father was a boxer called Minnelli, who died from a stroke due to a boxing injury that's why birth name is Gino Minnelli. But I took my middle name and the witness protection agents changed my name as my mum did not want any negative influence on my life," sadly lamented Edward

Well this is going to be interesting because I just got a call from your father's executor, who thought Michael Minnelli had a son from his second wife Anne. As the rest of the Minnelli clan are criminals they're unfit to claim the inheritance," said Kathy said softly

"So does this mean I inherit my dad's money?" said Edward curiously

"The amount is over half of his money he had got during his career as a boxer the other assets are unfortunately unavailable to you as they've been made through criminal activities," Farrell said coolly

The doors suddenly swung right opened revealing a uniformed man with short greying blond hair with watery blue eyes "My name is George Stacy I'm here to accompany Mr. Minnelli on the way to his meeting in regards to his fathers estate for his own protection on the advice of the family attorney Mr. Murdock,"

Silent Edward Minnelli went with Mr. Stacy from the office through to the cafeteria where Mr. Stacy began to talk in a hushed voice.

"Look son the speech I gave to your boss Mrs. Farrell was a cover story. I've been advised by your lawyer in your best interests, it's not wise to inherit the money as it has been entrusted to the Schemer rumoured to be generous philanthropist. Richard Fisk who is your godfather according to information gained from my associate Mr. Murdock," Stacy spoke in a serious stern tone

"Who is the Schemer?" said Edward scared slightly at the name

"A very bad person who has caused a rather sinister turn in the criminal circuit with hiring superpowers at any given moment to rub out competitors," said Stacy calmly

"Then I'll just go anyway your just scaring me not to claim my inheritance!" Edward shouted angrily

"Ok just go kid," Captain George Stacy sighed resignedly

**3 Days later Parker Household:**

The elderly figure of Aunt May came into Peter's room "Those two girls are back Pete your girlfriend Gwen and Anna's granddaughter Mary, it turns out they where not kidnapped at all they just went out on a sabbatical sponsored by Fisk Futures the charity that raises educational prospects for city kids,"

"Good," replied Peter groggily as for the last three days Peter had been overcome with a summer bout of the flu which stopped Peter from attempting investigating the case.

Aunt May left the room picking up Peters jumbled clothes into the hamper downstairs to the laundry room.

Then in a red orb of light the Daredevil appeared cross-legged at the end of Peter's bed.

Peter groaned miserably "Oh it's you Murdock you must be hallucination brought on by my fever,"

"Don't be silly I'm very real. Or is that the Spiderman, who is friendly in the neighbourhood is just an urban myth told by kids to comfort them when something goes wrong..."

"Fine Murdock just quit speaking in riddles; it's really annoying and retarded!" Peter moaned

"I have come to you Peter to foreworn that the Venom is going to rear its head very soon as foretold on the day of the Lone Watcher's return,"

"Lone Watcher what is the Lone Watcher?" Peter said confused

"His exploits have been recounted worldwide throughout the earths history I channel his spirit ever since the secret of the Cosmic Cube was unlocked,"

"I see but there has got to be more to more to your visit than me being told of Venom is there anything new for you to tell me," Peter said bitterly

"Yes one crucial piece to the puzzle to the ever thickening web that fate has spun for you Parker there are others like you. But the death of your parents still troubles you; the answer lies with the Professor X,"

Then suddenly the Daredevil disappeared in an orb of red light and then the door swung open and Aunt May appeared with a thin smile on her face "I know Peter you where hoping that your uncle was going to teach you genetics. But I had a call from ESU it appears that the college is restarting its semester due to the untimely death of Professor Addams they've got a new teacher a Mr. Kirk Connors to replace him and I passed along the information to him," Aunt May cooed sympathetically to her ill nephew.

"Thanks Aunt May," Peter grumbled indignantly to his Aunt May who had left Peter a cup of minestrone soup for his lunch.

Peter had realised his brief sudden reprieve from his studies was over although Peter did not like the relentless onslaught of bullying and teasing that he'd experienced at Mid-Town High, it was a normal everyday school. Unlike the Empire State University which he was enrolled at was shady secretive and Peter suspected from his conversations with Fury which implied that ESU in reality was a secret SHEILD training facility.

Peter got up took some aspirin and his antibiotics to lessen the severity of his symptoms and packed his bag for his return trip to ESU commencing in a weeks time.

Peter thought to himself how his girlfriend Gwen and his best friend Harry where doing in their week before returning to ESU.

Peter as he thought this saw his friend Harry walk by the street going up to his house, accompanied by George Stacy and Peter Parker heard their footsteps seeing George Stacy entering the room immediately.

George said excitedly "Guess what Pete, I'm running for mayor after Mayor Jensen retired she did a good job but age got to her... "

"That's good but where's Harry?" asked Peter intrigued

"He's coming Pete he too has some interesting news to tell you," George said excitedly

Then the door suddenly swung open once more revealing Harry Osborn who had a big grin on his face "Dad told me that the headmaster, at my brother's school is going to do a guest seminar on mutant relation Charles Anthony Xavier. But people call him Professor X for short,"

At Harry's words Peter stood in silence but when Peter mustered up the courage to speak "Professor X knows how my parents died,"

After a quick dinner Peter just went to bed trying to sleep off his cold...

Meanwhile as Peter slept something big was happening at SHEILD Base Alpha Omega.

Nicholas Fury's personal assistant Maria Hill came in she said coldly "It appears I've done something to upset you sir,"

"Cut the sentimentality, I know who you really are and you do know why I'm upset, Chameleon Operation Incognito was a resounding failure!" Fury commanded angrily

Then the Chameleon changed back into his featureless form "But Fury as a solider with years of combat experience you know not to trust an enemy of yours..." the Chameleon hissed darkly

"There's an old proverb that states. It is good to keep your friends close but having your enemies even closer is a good strategy to have at hand," Fury spoke coldly

"I'm here to up an end to our contract and the only way to seal the deal is for you to die a quick death!"

Then the Chameleon launched into a furious attack of melee kicks and roundhouse punches with deadly accuracy but Fury remained calm having absorbed his attacks.

Then the Chameleon pulls out a revolver and shoots Fury straight in the chest.

Nick Fury fell to the floor with a thud, blood haemorrhaging everywhere spitting out blood and teeth.

"Is there anything you would like to say before you die Director?" the Chameleon said gleefully grinning at the dying man.

"I have a very important question to ask you Anatoly, do you believe in reincarnation." Fury said smiling happily at the deranged madman.

"No I don't!" the Chameleon shouted heatedly

"Well I'm going to make a believer out of you today," Fury laughed

At this remark the Chameleon just stared at Fury pitying him, but the Chameleon's eyes now widened as Fury's old body began to glow bright red and in an explosion of golden flames. He was now instead of the superhuman elderly solider he was a stocky African American in his twenties dressed in a blue suit with cool hazel eyes with a rugged jet black beard.

"Fury you're a mutant?" gasped the Chameleon said shocked

I'm neither mutant nor man I am something between those categories. I guess I'm the first of evolutions newest creatures its way of compensating for the rise in mutants and through my existence we can understand mankind for what it really is," Fury said proudly

"But if this power makes you get a new body when you die how on earth did you know you had it?" the Chameleon said perplexed

"Usually my healing factor heals me and retards my aging, so I applied this theory to a killing situation. Your assassination attempt just put my theory to the test I thank you for that Dacha,"

Fury suddenly closed his eyes and opened his eyes again Fury's gaze was cold and hard and the Chameleon was paralysed.

"From now on everything changes my old outlook on life is gone, my focus for trying to get Spiderman on our side was a risky endeavour I need to focus on stopping crime," Fury said relieved then Fury commanded coldly "Tell me everything Chameleon,"

Without any control the Chameleon just spoke in a flat withdrawn tone.

"I work for Richard Fisk the Kingpin; he's amassing a superhuman army of crooks forming a syndicate of mobsters with literally powerful connections."

"Richard Fisk the son of Wilbur Fisk the Old Don of Manhattan, is planning this he's got ambition that's for sure," Fury said excitedly

"Also Fury... You know how you wanted to have Spiderman in your ranks well it appears that Richard Fearless Fisk has found perfect candidate to become Venom,"

"Who's the candidate and how on gods green earth did Richard got a hold on the pills?" Panicked Fury

"Simple really, the candidate is one Gino Minnelli son of a minor lieutenant of Fisk's empire called Michael Minnelli. That the serum comes from the takeover of Julian Stark's old pharmaceutical company Pill Concern, which has access to Weapon X's cloning development and Weapon X tech we've changed the Venom Serum and reconstituted it into pills."

"I've heard enough," Fury whispered stressfully

Then the Chameleon's mouth was shut and silent once more and issued two guards to put the Chameleon in a jail cell.

**2 days earlier Rendezvous Point**

Gino Minnelli stood in a black leather jacket with a helmet on a scarlet motorcycle on the docklands and a thin man with blond hair and green eyes spoke softly "You've taken your pills now you can be the hero that Spiderman could never be and outdo him at every turn just as you wanted Gino,"

"Yes indeed I used to watch Spiderman when he used to fight crimes on the television Zeke inspired many to become heroes and now I can fulfil his legacy as Venom," Gino laughed coldly

"Glad you have come to your senses we've paid your tuition to go to ESU. Just remember to keep your eyes Mr. Parker and make him quit as Spiderman for good, and do your dads death justice by putting a sticky end to Spiderman," the blond haired man said eagerly with malice flashing in his eyes.

"I will Mr. Fisk thanks for persuading me to come here," Gino said proudly

"No need to thank me Mr. Minnelli. I'm just helping you inherit your power and great responsibility that comes with becoming an adult," Fisk spoke with sheer delight.

**To be continued **

**Next issue Welcome Back Parker Part One:**

Peter returns to ESU to have a seminar with Professor X to uncover more about his parent's death. But there is something on Parker's mind, finding out that Captain George Stacy campaigning to be mayor will the Daredevil's vision of death happen for Peter's girlfriend Gwen... Also the cryptic clue of Venom rearing its head comes in the form of new transfer student Gino Minnelli?

Story notes:

I've decided to reinvent the healing factor in Director Fury's case to give it a more futuristic feel, similar to Doctor Who's regeneration sequence which I based off my envisioning of the healing factor. To give the old patriotic Fury some time to shine but realising the old ironclad guns blazing approach to SHEILD is a bit of outdated in the mainstream comics in my opinion.

So I decided to change tact what if Fury becomes more subtle and more open-minded so I gave him a completely overhaul further adding a more Ultimate Spiderman feel to my series.

But in a future arc of this series you will see Old Fury and New Fury interact together at some point.

Also now the stage is set for a villain to appear Kirk Connors will be the Lizard and Venom will be here in a rival anti-hero type role in the series.

The possible future as seen by Spiderman in Chapter 4 of my comic book series with Stacy campaigning to be Mayor and Venom's arrival is rapidly coming to pass. But who shall be wearing the Green Goblin mask. and I ask you how would handle the next issues of my series, Incredible Spiderman if this arc does culminate in Gwen Stacy's death the choice on if Gwen does die is up to you yes, or no, in your comment in this chapter and suggestion of future issues will be greatly appreciated?


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome Back Parker Pt 1:

**Incredible Spiderman **

Welcome Back Parker Part One

By Mathieu Leader

Peter had got his things packed and had taken the subway to get to ESU and sat next to a teen who was a similar age to Peter with black spiky hair with bronze highlights.

"Hey Peter it's been a while so where are you going?" the teen said happily

"Do I know you?" asked Peter confused

"Oh my name is Michael Minnelli. Your replacement at the Daily Bugle, but now I've left too to join ESU," Michael said happily

"Whatever happened to the D.B anyway?" Peter asked curiously

"It's now shifted overseas as it's cheaper to run," Michael said quietly

After an hour the subway had stopped and Peter walked to the elegant gardens of ESU where the elegant brick college of ESU stood and went inside.

In the auditorium it was packed and a short stocky man with brown curls with horn-rimmed glasses stood on the stage speaking. He spoke proudly "My name is Charles Anthony Xavier. Founder of the Xavier Institute, although I'm a mutant difference did not stop me from making a difference in this world. I'm proud to visit with these great schools without them we cannot school others in tolerance to teach tomorrow to be tolerant to all..." Xavier spoke coolly

"I have a question what was your role in the Parkers deaths?" Peter shouted angrily

"Well I was a solider in Israel and I was in the ESP division of the CIA I was drugged so I did not know what I was doing," Professor X shaking his head in anguish speaking scared at the event that happened a long time ago.

"Is there anything else you would like to say Professor?" Peter questioned Professor X angrily

"Yes there is Peter when I came to I managed to mentally teleport your father Richard to Alaska save and sound as to your father's current status I cannot figure out as I blocked his mind from my telepathy so I could not draw any unwanted attention from the authorities,"

After the speech and Q/A from Professor X, Peter returned to his room to find that Michael Minnelli sitting on Harry's bed eating a bag of crisps.

"Mike I think your in the room this mine and Harry's room?" Peter said unsure of him staring confused at Mike's unexpected arrival.

"Oh I'm sorry allow me to explain Harry has been relocated to the other side of the campus to focus on his studies," Mike spoke kindly

"I heard that the previous professor was your uncle Peter?" asked Mike curiously

"Yeah ESU does not have much luck with their professors I bet the position of Applied Genetics is cursed like Defence against the Dark Arts from Harry Potter?" Peter chuckled happily

"Yeah perhaps Professor Connors is a monster," Mike laughed hysterically

"But laughter and fun aside I think Mr. Parker you have a competitor in the superhero business," Mike said seriously

"What do you mean?" Peter stuttered baffled at Peter's statement

"Oh let's just say you and I are quite alike..." Mike grinned sinisterly

Then Mike clicked his fingers and a thick white string of fluid gushed from his fingers and hit Peter scolding his face.

"That smarts what did you that for?" Peter shouted angrily

"For fun, I cannot really control my powers yet. Sorry I guess I have a sadistic sense of humour," spoke Mike apologetically with shock on his face

**SHEILD Base Alpha Omega:**

"Nick how many bodies have you had exactly this has come to be quite a surprise?" spoke Dugan coldly

"Hmmm I don't know as with each time I change the memories of my earlier bodies fade away... But I do remember being Achilles, or a solider called named in the honour of Achilles,"

The door suddenly swung open a woman with wavy black hair wearing an orange jumpsuit with silver moon shaped earrings whose left arm was a shotgun.

Dugan grumbled "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh honey you don't recognise your leader when you see him," the woman said sarcastically

"You're Nick Fury! I thought Fury's superpower could not get any weirder?" exclaimed Dugan in shock

"Well Nicolas would not be such a good name for a man would so I've gone for Nikki instead,"

"That still does not explain how and why another incarnation is in my office!" shouted Nick Fury

"Quite simple really soldiers. It is that the fate of world hangs in the balance in that Parker boy he must die after all Parker is really Ben Reilly Ben Parkers son, and Peter Parker is really that X-Man?" inquired Nikki calmly

"What do you mean are you saying that orphan Scott Summers is the biological Peter Parker?" Dugan questioned bitterly

"Precisely why else would Professor X save the Parkers and teleport them to Alaska long enough for May to give birth to her son in Alaska..." Nikki said calmly

**The End of Vol. 1**

**Story notes **

**This is the end of volume 1 of Incredible Spiderman.**

**With the end of volume 1 being that Scott Summers is really Spiderman and Peter Parker is really Ben Reilly will their paths cross?**

**Find out in Vol. 2 sometime in 2012 **


End file.
